Death Note: Rebirth The Legacy Chapters
by Near-NateRiver-N
Summary: Seven years after the death of Light Yagami. Peace and order has been restored to earth. But when a new "Kira" emerges, Near returns to find this Kira is much more deadlier and deceptive than before. Realizing this will be his greatest challenge ever.


~Chapter I - The Rebirth of Kira~

"I can't describe what I'm looking at right now, but it appears that notorious murderer Gyou Sekada has been found hung high in front of the Tokyo Police station. There seems to be a lot of blood dripping from his body. This is a very gruesome sight, but from the looks of it there seems to be a carving in his chest of the letter "A". The Police are attempting to get him down.....reports are coming in..."

6 Hours Later...

The news report continued on as the city of Tokyo watched the weird report being made. It was not a mystery of who Gyou Sekada was and there were no tears for mourning. Gyou was a former member of the Yakuza clan and made his living killing the families of his enemies, taking a total count of thirty victims. The Tokyo police were stunned at the recent development that he would hang himself in front of the Police station. But what was more mysterious was the letter carved into his chest in an Old English text; the letter A. Baffled by the message sent, the chief of police, Genji Nagano organized a meeting with his unit inside the command room of the Station six hours after the incident.

"Settle down everyone. Alright, forensic analysis discovered that the letter was carved by a standard knife. We will open a full investigation to this, as we are sure it is a message to the Yakuza." he opened to the group of sitting officers.

"Chief Nagano. Is it possible that the suicide was staged, and Gyou Sekada was murdered? " asked on of the officers followed by small chattering in agreement.

"No. Further analysis showed that his hands had fibers from the rope used. Also the knife that was used has his prints on it." Chief Nagano replied.

"The letter A. Since it was used in the English language, it is possible it represents a series of future murders? Perhaps Sekada was the first." asked another officer.

"It's too early to make such an assumption. No history of Sekadas killings had any kind of representation of the letter. As of now, we don't know what the letter means or what will become of it." Chief Nagano answered. Suddenly the large TV screen that had been displaying various types of criminal information turned white displaying a large Old English letter in the shape of an N.

"I may be able to help you with that." interrupted a mechanical voice. The police officers began making slight commotion puzzled by what they saw.

"N?" stuttered the Chief.

"As of now, I am broadcasting to four specific locations around the world. The police stations in Tokyo and Kanto Japan. A LAPD police station and FBI station in Los Angeles California of the United States. As of now all of you are hearing me at once, and you all will be able to hear each other over the mics placed in each of your departments." N said. At that time the police stations from all four locations were in sudden stillness to the words being said by this voice, but also some began to riot again to the sound of them being bugged.

"Please all of you calm down. The reason I have contacted all four of these stations is for the fact that six hours ago at the same time, four criminals unknown to each other were found hung in front of your buildings. These criminals each had a letter carved into their chest. Am I to assume I am correct?

"Yes." Chief Nagano stated.

"Correct" said Kantos police department chief Kazumi Akiyama.

"How did you know that?" questioned LAPD's chief of police Justin Dubreuil.

"Yea." answered FBI chief Blaine Marshall. The four chiefs all answered almost in unison to the surprising knowledge of this mysterious N.

"Japans criminals had the letters A and K, while the Americans criminals displayed the letters I and R." stated N. The chiefs and listening officers of these departments were shocked not knowing that they each had the same thing happen around the world.

"How are you getting this information?" asked Blaine Marshall of the FBI.

"Please, no interruptions. I'll explain everything. When the report came in from Tokyo about the hanging of Gyou Sekada, I looked into it almost immediately. Then the reports of the others closely soon followed. Such theatrics was sure to draw obvious attention. They were all found this morning meaning that their suicides took place during the night. The letters in their chest however is indeed a message. They spell a name." N paused for a moment. "Kira."

The sound of that name nearly sent all of the officers in the buildings into a slight panic and riot. Each of them rebelling the name and that it could be a hoax. The name Kira was still known to most all police and most of the world as the supposed former God and savior of the world.

"Tell me something N. What makes you think you can say that name so freely? And why were these bodies sent to our police stations?" yelled Chief Akiyama.

"The four bodies were sent to these locations because they each held one way or another specific significance during the time of Kira. The letters in the body are a message. Kira is back."

"Kira has not been a problem in seven years. If I recall "N", it was you and the SPK that dealt with him." said Chief Nagano.

"After researching the criminals that were found, each of them were followers of Kira seven years ago. But they then each turned to crime when the world continued to heal itself from Kira's hold over the planet. Each of the individuals are completely random as two of the criminals were more wanted while the other two were petty thief's. There has been no confirmed link between them and the fact that each of one committed suicide after carving a letter in their chest, can only assume to us that Kira has returned."

"If this is true then why show himself so openly like this? Why not keep hidden?" asked Chief Dubreuil.

"Simple. Seven years ago, it was much easier to rid the world of its criminals when the world spoke out to Kira. I think we will see a unfortunate turn in the world of those who followed Kira once before, which will give Kira a quick rise to power." N replied.

"Then what do we do?" asked Chief Nagano.

"Simply put, I request all of you to not further investigate the cases of the suicides. Kira is making a bold move by showing the world that he knows much about the former SPK and those involved with the previous Kira's fall-down. It's a liable threat. Last time, Kira or light Yagami, killed not only criminals but anyone who stood in his way. My assumption is that he knew I would contact you, betting that I would make an attempt to warn you and inturn drawing me out, otherwise you would have proceeded with the case opening yourselves to his power."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" asked Chief Dubreuil.

"Do your best to keep order in the streets. When word gets out that Kira is has returned, panic and religious hysteria will break around the world. But do nothing with the investigation. All of your faces and names are registered in the computer databases and its safe to assume that he already knows who you are. If you continue, it's possible that you could be killed since Kira only needs a name and face." explained N. The police officers stuttered and looked at each other in agreement during a long pause.

"Fine N. The FBI will not investigate this case." said Chief Marshall. The other Chiefs agreed as well not to continue with any investigation. Though it was against their better judgment and protocol, the fact is they all knew of Kira's power from seven years ago and knew they were powerless to do anything about it.

"Thank you." N finished as the screens shut off at the same time from large screens to smaller computers in the said stations. Inside a large room with high tech computers and TV screens sat the older Near, otherwise known as N. Sitting his chair with his knees folded to his chest and feet on the chair he ended his talk with the police stations as he looked over to his left where stood a women with vibrant red hair in a woman's business suit.

"With all due respect Near. How do you plan on finding Kira? I'm afraid it wont be like last time." asked Raven a young Japanese women who was a technical replacement for Watari placed to in the company about five years ago.

"Hm. Your right, Last time, L did most of the work in finding who Kira was. But this time, the first deaths showing the same pattern as Light were all in significant places. My guess is that this person has knowledge of who was involved in the Kira cases last time. All four of these stations held officers that held players who took down Light. So this new Kira is personally sending a threat more towards me, than the police themselves." explained Near. Raven gasped before speaking again.

"Then it could be possible that Kira knows who you are, if he is so specific with his threat." exclaimed Raven. "Yes that is possible. But there are two reasons to why I think otherwise. One is that Kira believes me and this organization to hold no evil will against anyone, as we have continued to help in secret with Police all around the world more or less. And two, he does not know who I am." Near said.

"Do you have any idea at all who Kira may be?" asked Raven.

"This person has access to files from records retaining the last Kira investigation. And that making a threat to me, he knows I took him down personally. So he is either scared or telling me he will not pursue if I do not pursue him. That means this Kira is no ordinary person." he explained as he typed the buttons on his keyboard showing the criminals that were killed in front of the police stations. "After doing prior research to these criminals, I found that all of them were former Kira followers and that only three of them are registered as criminals."

"How do you know they were all followers of Kira?" she asked.

"Each of the names were affiliated with Kira TV organizations, or those that publicly stated their beliefs on Sakura TV that aired seven years ago. After the announcement of Lights death, everyone scattered. Three of them reverted to crime most of their funding's I imagine went to donations and Mr. Sekada began working for the Yakuza. However, three of them were only registered as criminals, while only one was not. This was Yukio Iketani." explained Near.

"So then why kill him?" Raven asked looking at the picture of Yukio.

"Well, Sekada was part of the Yakuza, and the other had a murder charge and was released a few months ago, while the third had multiple theft charges. None of them were caught. Yukio however had only one burglary charge, and then served his time. He was a camera man during Kira's Kingdom and has been living the past seven years as a technician in the Tokyo Tech college in Japan. So with such a minor record, its very possible that Kira knew Yukio." explained Near showing the profile of Yukio.

"So then our Kira may be at Tokyo Tech college." exclaimed Raven.

"Precisely. I want profiles on all of the classmates and teachers in that college, were going to do a background check on everyone." stated Near. "And get the others to make preparations. We're going to Japan." stated Near. Raven nodded and left the room. Near waited a moment until Raven left the room. As he pressed a few buttons on his keyboard as a picture of L appeared on the screen.

"It started again L. I wish you were hear." he said to himself.

Seven years ago, Near was the leader of the SPK and with the help of Japanese Police they were able to bring to justice Light Yagami, otherwise known to them as Kira. Over the the past seven years, Near worked back in secrecy with the American government and Japanese government to help restore order to the earth from the Kira uprising. Much of the earths population went into hysteria following Kira as the new God and after Kira no longer was present, breakouts of lawless times lasted for a few years. The past four years has been as peaceful as it can, and though most of the world's criminals had been killed by Kira, it did not stop new ones from rising and old ones resurfacing.

Near is now twenty-five years old and though his friend Roger Ruvie acted as his "Watari", Near requested that he relocate all the orphanages belonging to Wammy's House into a different locations since information about Near and L were made known to Kira and though Kira had already died before he asked, Near felt more relieved knowing that their would be no future danger for the future orphans of Wammy's House. Watari agreed and relocated the house into a new places and renamed them Shourai House. Which signified Orphans of the Future, using the English word future in Japanese.

Several hours passing and Near with a new group of seven talented members of to form the SPK made their way to Japan. Near continued looking through the stats and profiles the students and teachers of the college. Looking carefully through them all seeing what connections they may have with the police or any government connections. Near first started with those that have the highest grades in the school considering if Kira was a student then it would most likely be one of the smartest students to be able to access such information, though some of the top students had no such connections.

"Near. We have established suitable conditions for Headquarters in Tokyo." stated Raven.

"Good." replied Near.

"Any luck?" asked Raven as she sat next to Near.

"Unfortunately we won't know much until Kira makes another move." stated Near. But just then he got what he wanted. As the computer he was using attached to the wall of planes screen went black and a red Old English letter K appeared.

"Greetings N. As you may have already guessed I am Kira." said a mechanical voice similar to the sound N used on the police only with a deeper voice. "I will say this once and only once. Do not attempt to find me. I am far smarter than the last Kira and will not hesitate to kill you and everyone who stands in my way. So N, the choice is yours." the voice ended and Nears eyes were opened wide and bloodshot.

"Near...are you OK." asked Raven with a frantic tone in her voice.

"How? How was he able to directly contact my computer? I don't understand." he muttered calmly.

"It couldn't be one of ours could it?" Raven stated silently.

"No. There are only seven of us, and I would stake my life on everyone here. This Kira is good, but this bold move has given me yet another hint. He must be a computer hacker. So our suspicions of Tokyo Tech may be more accurate than we thought. I can't rule out people yet or focus on anyone in particular, because it's still early in the game." explained Near.

"What about his threat to take us down? If he hacked into your computer, what other capabilities do you think he has?" asked Raven.

"Right now I can't worry about that. Worrying will only raise more questions. Right now, we have to deal with what we have." replied N continuing to go over the files. "Raven. I want you to take all of our data and put everything into drives. Then erase everything. If Kira can get into our system, then he may already know everything were planning. Also we will need to relocate our base and as of now follow this investigation on secure computers only."

"I understand." Raven bowed before leaving the room and relayed his orders. N was worried but did not show the emotion. But what he was most worried about was why Kira was foolish enough to show himself through his computer. Almost as if he was trying to say that he was one of the SPK members. Then admitting that he wasn't to try and try to trick N into thinking he really wasn't, or to make him think he was to investigate his own members and throw him off his trail. Though N did trust all of his members, the only people he ever trusted was Watari and the orphans in which he grew up with.

As the plane landed in Japan under the identity of a small Japanese business, the SPK left in black window tinted vehicles to a new location, since their previous one could have been compromised. A couple hours had passed when they arrived to a Hotel and rented a top floor using the alias of some Japanese tourists. The set up they concluded inside the Hotel apartment was much different than they were used to. All the files were on three USB drives and they all worked on laptops that had several routing links, so that if Kira was able to hack into their computers again, it would send him to another local computer system. Near kept all his information on a second private computer and they other men set up the televisions in the room.

Keeping a few of the televisions on the news programmed in Japan and other major world networks, all they had to do now, was wait for Kira to show himself again. Near continued with his search of the people in Tokyo Tech believing that their was a link to Kira, but it was leading him to dead ends. Near continued looking through the profiles, while in front of him he was stacking a large amount of dice into the form of a house. Though Near was older and much more mature than the last time he faced Kira, he still clung to much of his childish behaviors.

"Near." said Mike Jacobs, one of the SPK members.

"Yes Mike, what is it?" replied Near.

"I have been wondering. Why do you think this Kira is so important to follow-up on. I mean, how do you know this Kira is considered a dangerous threat compared to C-Kira, aside of the fact that he hacked into our systems?" asked Mike.

"Well, considering the bold front with the four criminals, its clear that this Kira is a copycat of Light Yagami. And it's possible that this Kira may have also personally known Light, which is something I have recently discovered." Near answered, as Mike gasped slightly.

"What makes you so sure about that?" he said surprisingly.

"Considering that this Kira knew specifically the police stations that involved police from the last Kira case, it's possible that this Kira knew all of the members of the task force." Near answered.

"But isn't that information that could be picked up by researching?" questioned Mike.

"Yes, it was something that Kira had said when he contacted me. He said he was far smarter than the last Kira. Tell me Mike, how would he know he was smarter than the last Kira if he was a person that had no idea of how he operated. Giving me the assumption that he knew who Light Yagami was."

"I don't know how you do it, but your never seem to be wrong." expressed Mike palming his forehead as if what he heard from near was confusing to him. Suddenly on one of the American stations, a large K appeared on the screen. The other SPK members walked in and Near hunched over turning the channel up.

"Greetings American Citizens. I am Kira..." the voice was yet again in the same mechanical voice as before.

"Quick, I want you to find out where this broadcast station is airing this!" exclaimed Near. Several of the SPK members began looking into it as fast as they could.

"For seven years, I have been silent and absent. But Kira's will can never die. To prove I am in fact Kira, turn to CNN eastern time. The news broadcaster Travis Conway will be killed by shooting himself in the head on live television."

"Quick, turn to that channel!" Near said. "Raven programmed one of the televisions to go to that channel using a internet channel system. The channel showed two men, one being Travis Conway and the other being his female partner.

"Well Diane, it's safe to say that as long as Congress continues to address the issues of this oil crisis we face, we are looking at a good chance of re-stimulating the economy." said Travis.

"The President is in fact now making arrangements to meet with..."

BANG!!

A loud gunshot went off as Diane was interrupted from her speech as it showed Travis Shooting himself in the head with a gun. The channel immediately went into a blank screen. Near looked back over to the channel Kira was airing from.

"As more proof to who I am, look to the channel WGN." Kira stated. Raven followed the channel and when it displayed it showed a baseball sports game. A few seconds had passed when a person in the crowd, the left fielder and the batter each shot themselves at exactly the same time. The crowd began going hysterical and the station bleeped to a blank screen and followed by a commercial.

"The four individuals in which I just had kill themselves, were drug dealers and Rapists. In a day or two I'm sure the background check of these people will prove my point. Now that I have proved I am the real Kira, I will open by showing this broadcast to the Americans first. Followed by every major TV station around the world every ten minutes and killing an additional four people for every time I show this message. And my message is simple. I have returned, and much like the last time seven years ago, I will rid this word of evil, starting with those that prey on the innocent; Drug dealers, rapists, and murderers. Once I have rid the world of them, I will continue with kidnappers, thieves and the list will continue. In one month you will see this world as it should be and I Kira will give to you the people always that which you have wanted for yourselves and your children...Peace on Earth. I am not a God, so do not think of me as one. I am simply the Judge that wishes to make this world a better place. I am Kira."

The screen went back to its originally scheduled program and the news reporters on the TV were in shock. Near paused for a moment and kept a recording of this broadcast to use anything he could on the words that Kira had spoken. One of the SPK members walked in several minutes later.

"Near. The broadcast was coming from a station in New York. I made a call and it seems that the stations computers were hacked into and no matter what, they could not stop the message from being displayed." explained Chance Marsh.

"Chance. I want you and the others to follow the message Kira sends, and find out which TV stations he uses." ordered Near.

"Right away." he said as he and the other SPK members began working on his order. Raven walked up to Near and stood next to him as Near began replaying the message Kira had sent.

"What do you hope to find Near?" she asked.

"Whoever Kira is has the ability to hack into major TV networks. He is definitely a computer genius and is very logical. He does not wish to be considered a God, also if I am correct, when he contacts the other world networks, he will use the appropriate language, and he will know exactly who he is going to kill and how the world will see them. All this meaning he is an idealist and has been at this plan for a long time."

"Do you still think it may be a person at Tokyo Tech?" she asked.

"I need to find out more about Yukio Iketani. When I do, we will be one more step closer to Kira. Raven, I need you to do this for me." he asked looking up at her still sitting in his chair fiddling with his dice.

"I understand." she said bowing to him and leaving to the other room to make such preparations.

Near continued to look at the screen and listen to the message. What ran through his head was several things. One being Kira Who he was and where to find him. Another was just how capable he was. To be able to hack into so many networks in such a short amount of time is beyond genius. And the third was a question that he ponder on quite frequently. What would L do? Though he admired L to a large extent, he often used that question and his own methods to formulate a plan or deduction. All that was left now was to wait for Kira to finish and allow Near to get that much closer.

~End of Chapter I~


End file.
